One Day of Friendship
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: A chance meeting between two young Force users.


Okay so this short story idea hit me late one night and since I was having trouble sleeping, due to it being too hot, I had to write this up while it was still in my head. It's not a part of my other story per say, due to it being years earlier, but doesn't mean it couldn't be a "prequel" to it either. So I hope you enjoy! Oh set in between the Siege of Lothal and the second season I guess, though no real time stamp.

XXXX

"Okay everyone listen up." Kanan said, "I've got wind of some supplies being offered for sale, but we will have to go to Tatooine and inquire at the Jabba the Hutt's about them." Hera gave him a look and said, "I'm not too sure I want to deal with a Hutt Kanan." Kanan nodded, understanding where she was coming from, before saying, "Zeb and I will go and talk to him about them, the rest of you could hang out wherever we land and see if you hear anything else we will find useful."

Hera nodded at this and went to prepare the Ghost for take-off, while Zeb and Kanan talked over what they would do once they got there. Ezra turned to Sabine and said, "So what do you make of all this?" "You mean why did Hera say she didn't want to be involved in the training?" Sabine asked as they headed towards their rooms. "Yeah, she usually likes to be in on that sort of thing." "Do you know anything about the Hutts?" Sabine asked.

Ezra shook his head and said, "Not really, why?" "Jabba sees her kind only as entertainment purposes. Kind of like that guy Lando tried trading Hera to that one time." "Ohh." Ezra said, understanding Hera's reaction now. Changing the subject he asked, "So what are you going to do on Tatooine while we're there?" "I don't know. I mean I've heard it's basically a glorified sand dune, but maybe I can find some explosive material, I've also heard they don't ask to many questions about what you buy there."

As they talked, they felt the Ghost take off and head into space, once it was there hitting hyperspace. Soon they would see with their own eyes what this Tatooine had to offer. Could it really be as bad as Sabine had heard?

XXXX

A few hours later, Ezra decided it wasn't as bad as Sabine had said. It was worse. Why anyone would want to live on this hot planet, he didn't know, a planet where the main crop was moisture from what he could tell. He had left Sabine a while back, having gotten bored at her multiple stops to look at this ignition device or that timer. Hera had stayed on the Ghost from what he could tell, but he didn't blame her. In fact he was starting to think she was the smartest one out of their group, along with Chopper who had also stayed with the Ghost.

Suddenly he felt something in the Force, what it was he wasn't sure, but it was familiar yet not. Allowing his eyes to wander in the direction that he sensed whatever it was, he saw a blond haired boy about his age. He was arguing with some alien about something. Since he had nothing better to do and his curiosity was getting the better of him, he headed over to see what was up.

"Come on Greedo, you said if I got you these parts you would let me use your racer in Beggar's Canyon today!" The blond hair boy said. The green alien creature spoke a dialect that he recognized as the same Zeebo spoke, but as with Zeebo he couldn't actually understand it. The blond boy looked at him in disgust and said, "Fine then I am keeping the parts." Picking up a box by his feet he walked away from the alien, who turned and entered the building they had been standing in front of.

For some reason Ezra hurried after the boy yelling, "Hey wait up." The blond stopped and turned while asking, "Who, me?" Ezra nodded and said, "Yeah. I was just wondering what that was all about." The blond haired teen rolled his eyes and said, "Oh nothing, just someone going back on their word." He looked at Ezra and said, "You're not from around here are you?" Ezra shook his head while saying, "Nope, what gave it away?" The teen smirked and said, "Well for one I have never seen you around before, not that that is saying much with how many comings and goings we got. But for another your clothes are right for the weather here. Staying long?"

"No just the day I think." Ezra replied, "I'm Ezra by the way." He held out his hand, which the blond boy took with one hand as he carefully balanced the box in the other, while saying "I'm Luke. Well then Ezra, welcome to Tatooine, care for the grand tour?" "Sure, I got nothing else to do." Luke chuckled and said, "If it weren't for my uncle keeping me busy I would say the same. Let me give these to a friend to watch, you can't leave anything out that you don't want someone to take because anything someone wants they are more likely to take."

Luke left his stuff with a friend named Biggs and said, "Okay Ezra follow me. On your left is sand and on your right is more sand." He joked as they walked through the small town. Ezra laughed before asking, "So what's the big deal about Beggar's Canyon?" "It's just the most challenging area near here to fly in. A lot of people don't make it through it truthfully. I used to fly in there a lot, until I wrecked my last racer and my uncle started working me harder, keeping me from rebuilding my racer."

"You live with your uncle?" Ezra asked. Luke nodded and said, "And my aunt, have since I was a baby." He stopped and looked at the sky, which had two suns, before looking at Ezra and asking, "What's it like? Space and traveling in it I mean?" Ezra saw the wistful expression in the teen's face, one he was sure had been on his own many times. He thought about it a moment and said, "It's amazing, in my opinion it's one of the best feelings in the galaxy. Some say it makes them feel small and insignificant, but all I can think about is what's the next planet going to be like, what's out there?"

"And yeah, it does get tiring sometimes, if you have had a few bad experiences in a row, but I think if you truly love space, like I do, you always get drawn back into it.", Ezra continued, "Not too long ago, I was stuck on my home planet of Lothal, living on the streets, just surviving to make it to the next day, to repeat the same process. But some people came into my life, allowing me to break free from the life I was living, allowing me a chance to see and experiences new things. I am so thankful that they did, that they gave my life purpose."

Luke gave him a look of longing as he said, "I hope someday I can leave here and have a purpose in my life other than farming moisture." Ezra smiled at Luke and said, "I'm sure someday you will Luke." Luke smiled back and said, "Well even though I can't race, want to go watch the others?" "Sure!" Ezra said. The rest of the day was spent hanging out with Luke and sometimes his friends. Before either of them was ready, they noticed the two suns were getting close to the horizon.

Luke sighed and said, "I better get back home before Uncle Owen starts to worry." "My ship is going to be leaving soon too. It was fun Luke, I haven't had a day to just goof off in a while so this was nice." "Me either, and though I am sure my Uncle will have me making up for it tomorrow, it was worth it today." They shook hands once more before parting ways. Though they didn't know if they would ever see each other again, or if they would even remember each other if they did, they knew that their friendship, new as it was, would last a lifetime.

XXXX

So yeah, once again I hope you enjoyed. The familiar feeling Ezra felt about Luke, in case it isn't as easy to guess as I hope it is, is the bond between Luke and Vader, as in the whole father/son thing. Hence familiar yet different. Ehh maybe its just my tired brain that sees the sense in that, haha. Either way I hope this was to your liking.


End file.
